Call forwarding is a known feature of a communication system that is offered by most telephony and PBX vendors. The simplest form of call forwarding is to forward calls received at one number such as an office phone to another specific number such as a mobile phone or a residential phone. While this simple scheme is useful to many people, it often does not satisfy completely the needs of a corporate customer. A corporate customer may require more complex call forwarding features which, if present, may be cumbersome to activate and, in some cases, may be enabled only by IT administrators. End users often find themselves not using any of more advanced features provided for call forwarding operations because the features are not easily discoverable and are difficult to set.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system, method and user interface that allows advanced call forwarding features to be more easily configured and navigated by a user and further provides for enhanced call forwarding features.